The END
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Ya, tempat yang menahanku selama hampir dua tahun ini. Tempat yang sangat mengerikan jika aku mngingat masa laluku. Diman aku terabaikan dan terasingkan. Padahal aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku?


Yata…..author sarap comeback. Ada keterangan kenapa UTU belum dilanjutkan. Baca aja penjelasannya dibawah okay?^^

Gomawo;)

* * *

><p>Sumarry: Ya, tempat yang menahanku selama hampir dua tahun ini. Tempat yang sangat mengerikan jika aku mngingat masa laluku. Diman aku terabaikan dan terasingkan. Padahal aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat yang menyimpan sejuta mimpi buruk untukku. Masih terasa denyut nadi kakiku yang menegang jika aku menginjak tempat ini. Tempat yang paling aku benci, suatu tempat yang ingin kulupakan sejauh yang kubisa. Namun mimpi buruk akan tempat ini tetap terus mengikutiku, padahal aku sudah berlari, mengalah dan menyerah pada tempat ini. Namun mengapa mimpi itu tak bisa hilang? Apanya yang salah….<p>

Ku amati lagi tempat ini. Tak ada yang berbeda… baik suhu maupun udaranya sangat tak bersahabat untukku….

Sekolah….

Ya, tempat yang menahanku selama hampir dua tahun ini. Tempat yang sangat mengerikan jika aku mngingat masa laluku. Diman aku terabaikan dan terasingkan. Padahal aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Kembali ku jejalkan kakiku melangkah ke depan. Aku tak boleh mundur, aku harus terus jalan. Aku harus menghadapinya sekarang atau aku akan kembali menjadi pengecut.

"Taeminnie, tenanglah kami disini. Kau punya kami yang bersamamu sekarang," ucap minho-hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum. Benar aku kesini tidak sendirian, dan aku kesini bukan untuk membuat masalah… tapi aku kesini untuk menghibur shawol yang ada disini. Aku harus terus maju…

Normal pov.

Taemin dan anggota shinee lainnya berada di SMA dimana Taemin dulu bersekolah. Ekspresi cemas tergambarkan dari para hyung Taemin. Bagaimana tidak? wajah anak itu semakin lama semakin memucat

"Minnie, kau ingin pulang? Kami bisa bicara pada menejer kalau kau sakit?" Key berujar dengan cemas. Taemin tersenyum

"Tenanglah hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Inikan show biasa,"

"Tapi wajahmu-"

"-hyung aku bilang aku baik-baik saja okay?" kukuhnya. Key menghela nafas berat. Taemin benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau begini bagaiman caranya mereka tidak cemas.

"Sudah kalau kau merasa begitu, setidaknya katakana pada kami kalau kau mulai merasa risih disini okay?" aku key.

"eng…."

Riuh rendah mulai terdengar ketika mereka memasuki lapangan yang berada di sekolah itu

'aku akan baik-baik saja…' yakin Taemin pada dirinya sendiri

Kegemparan penonton semakin terasa di kala mereka naik keatas panggung. Taemin memutar bola matanya dan melampar senyum manis. Kegempara penonton selalu bisa merubah moodnya untuk kembali membaik.

"Apa kalian siap yorobun?" sapa Onew yang dibalas dengan teriakan histeris penonton. Musik pun terdengar dan suasana ricuh semakin menjadi.

"Kami akan membawakan penampilan yang terbaik untuk kalian! LUCIFER!" teriak Key.

Suasana semakin memanas. Selama penampilan mereka, suasana masih baik-baik saja… ya, semua memburuk ketika Taemin melihat Han Do Jun. teman sekelasnya yang merupakan bagian terburuk dalam hidupnya. Orang yang membullying Taemin. Adik Han Song Du, kakak kelas yang pernah menendang mejanya saat dia makan siang

'semua akan baik-baik saja. Anggap itu tak pernah terjadi…' pikir Taemin. Namun sayang, tubuh Taemin seakan menghianatinya, nafasnya seakan tercekat dan tangannya gemetar. Tidak… jangan lagi. Dia tak boleh mengalah lagi sekarang:'

"…..Lucifer!" ketika lirik terakhir dinyanyikan tepuk tangan penonton mulai terdengar. Dan dengan cepat Taemin kembali kebelakang panggung. Menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dari tadi bergetar.

"Minnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Minho saat dia melihat tangan Taemin bergetar.

"…"

"Minnie kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?" kini Key mulai mengguncang bahu Taemin. Pandangan mata Taemin lurus ke depan namun sorot matanya kosong. Seperti takut dan shock.

"Siapa yang kau lihat tadi Taeminah? Apa mereka?" Onew ikut menanyainya. Key mendelik pada Onew.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Onew memutar matanya.

"Siapa lagi selain mereka yang bisa membuat Taemin seperti ini? Bukannya sejak kemarin kau terus menanyai mereka kepada Taemin. Masak sekarang kau lupa," key berdecih pelan. Dia ikut menggenggam tangan Taemin dan meremasnya pelan

"Katakan Taeminah, kalau begini kami tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau percaya pada kamikan?" Taemin menoleh dan tersenyum kecut, senyum menyedihkan yang pertama kali ini dilihat oleh mereka.

"Mereka datang hyung…" lirihnya. Key menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang dia tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. wajah Taemin memucat seolah mengatakan betapa lelahnya dia untuk berada disini.

"Kami tahu Taeminah, percayalah pada kami. Tak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu sekarang..." Jonghyun mulai ikut andil. Tak tega juga melihat wajah Taemin.

"Jikapun ada yang berani mendekatimu barang semeterpun, aku akan membunuhnya. Kami akan menjagamu! Percayalah mengerti?" Taemin masih tersenyum. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan keraguan.

Onew mengambil hpnya. Menekan dial up 1 dan meletakkannya ketelingah.

"Ayo diangkat, kau dimana sih?"gerutu Onew. Jonghyun melihat Onew dengan heran.

"Masih tak ada jawaban?" Onew mengangguk dan memasukkan hpnya kembali

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat berguna dalam situasi sekarang,"-Jonghyun.

"Ya, dan dia pasti marah padaku kalau dia tahu belakangan,"

"Santai, namanya juga wanita," kata Jonghyun bergurau.

"Kalian masih bisa tertawa? Tak lihat keadaan Taemin sekarang?" kesal Key.

"Kami tadi mencoba mencairkan suasan Key," timbal Onew

"Oh ya? Tapi keadaan tidak membaik tu," OnHyun hanya tersenyum kaku dan Key manarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Bisa dihubungi?" tanya Key. Dia menoleh pada Jonghyun.

"Kau harus tahu kalau dia mematikan hpnya sudah seminggu yang lalu," Key beralih pada Onew.

"Aku kehilangan kabarnya sejak kemarin dan jika kau tanya Minho, mereka sedang bertengkar," Key menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa mereka menghilang disaat yang tak tepat," gerutunya. Suasan kembali kaku saat Key mulai diam.

"Taemin-ssi, kau dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah. Katanya beliau ingin meminta fotomu, apa kau bisa?" suara seseorang memecahkan suasana. Taemin menatap orang yang memanggilnya dan memaksa tersenyum

"Baiklah,"

"Aku temani!" kata Key cepat. Taemin tertawa kecil

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, aku bisa pergi sendiri," dan Taeminpun mengikuti gadis itu, sama sekali tak mempedulikan protes dari hyungnya.

"Entah mengapa aku jadi cemas," Key.

"Entah mengapa aku berpikir Taemin harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri," Key menatap Jonghyun.

"Apa kau gila Kim Jonghyun?" bentak Key marah.

"Tapi menurutku kata-kata Jonghyun-hyung itu benar Key,"

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Minho!"

"Bukannya maksudku jahat Key, dengar dulu! Taemin bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia harus tahu dunia tak sekejam yang dia bayangkan. Dia tak bisa terus-terusan berada dalam pengawasan kita ataupun orang tuanya. Taeminpun akan menjadi orang dewasa, dia harus bisa mengakhiri ini semua. Atau dia akan terus dikejar mimpi buruk," Key diam. Onew memejamkan matanya mencoba memikirkan suatu cara agar bisa menolong Taemin secara tidak langsung. Ucapan Minho benar, jika mereka membantu Taemin sacara terang-terangan ini akan membawa dampak yang buruk untuk kehidupannya nanti.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" lirih Key.

"Kita tak mungkin terus diam seperti ini, sementara kita tak tahu keadaan Taemin dan seberapa berat dia menghadapi masalah ini," lanjutnya.

"Kita hanya bisa mengikutinya dan mengamatinya dari jauh, jika situasi memburuk baru kita membantunya. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan," ujar Onew. Situasi kembali diam. Pikiran mereka masih bertentangan dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, ego mereka masih ingin menang.

"Ya sudah,kita lakukan apa yang dikatakan Onew-hyung,"aku Key. Semua tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana Taemin pergi tadi.

Sementara itu….

"Kenapa kita kegedung olahraga?"

BRUK!

"Aduh….sakit," rintih Taemin, dia memegang kepalanya yang terbentur ke lantai karna adanya dorongan yang kuat.

"Lama kita tak bertemu ya, Taemin-ssi?" Taemin tersentak. Suara ini dia kenal. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dia tersentak. Seperti yang dia duga itu adalah Han Song Du. Kakak kelas yang telah membullyingnya selama hampir dua tahun.

"Kenapa bi-bisa?" Taemin tergagap. Mereka tertawa. Kira-kira mereka ada 6 orang, kakak beradik Han, 3 orang yang dia tak tahu namanya dan oh, jangan lupakan gadis yang membawanya dalam petaka ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja karna aku merindukanmu Taemin-ssi. Semenjak aku lulus, semua kehidupanku jadi membosankan. Dan saat aku ingin mengunjungimu kau malah pindah. Aku sedih mendengar kabarnya," ujar Song Du sambil tertawa.

"Kau sangat baik kak, kau merindukan orang seperti ini? Manusia sok seleb,"

Buk.

"Akh…." Taemin memegang perutnya yang terinjak.

"Mari kita lepaskan rasa kangen kita, Taemin-ssi," kata Song Du sambil tersenyum licik. Dan semuanya kembali terulang, dan semakin memburuk… tak ada bedanya dari 6 bulan yang lalu.*mian… aku gak sanggup nulisnya, bayangin sendiri aja ya*

Key cs melihat semuanya dari jauh. Mereka melihat semuanya dari Taemin berbicara sesuata yang tak jelas pada orang yang mereka tak kenal.

"Aku tak tahan lagi, kita harus membantunya," ujar key. Minho menahan tangan Key.

"Jangan!"

"Apa kalian gila! Kalian tidak kasihan pada Taemin. Lihat apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Key! Dan duduklah!" bentak Onew. Key mengepalkan tangannya dan duduk dengan berat hati. Kembali bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Sementara itu Taemin…

"Hahahahah… hanya itu kemampuanmu? Kau tak berniat membalas? Pengecut!" Taemin merasa sekujur tubuhnya pegal dan sakit. Otaknya tak mau di ajak berpikir.

'Taemin, kau harus kuat! Kami ada di sampingmu' tiba-tiba suara Key terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kaukan sudah ke gym, pastinya kau sudah tambah kuat sekarang'

'Kau sudah bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri Taeminah, kaukan sudah kuat hahahaha' kini suara Minho dan Jonghyun yang terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kau tahu Taeminah, buku ini benar-benar menarik! Albert Einsten gagal 999kali dan percobaan yang ke seribu baru berhasil. Dia membuktikan bahwa usaha seseorang akan membawakan sebuah hasil. Karna tak ada orang gagal ataupun pengecut di dunia ini' suara Onew ikut menggema di kepalanya. Bayang-bayang orang yang menyemangatinya dan menghiburnya selama ini terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kau tahu Taeminah, kau laki-laki yang paling manly di dunia ini. Lindungilah dirimu sendiri karna dengan begitu kau juga melindungi shawol yang terus mendukungmu. Jangan pernah menyerah karna kami dan shawol akan selalu mendukungmu. Hiduplah dengan baik ya…^^'

Taemin membuka matanya. Benar, masih banyak orang yang harus dia lindungi. Onew, minho, key, dan jonghyun, serta shawol yang dia cintai dan shawol yang mencintainya masih memerlukannya. Bagaiman mungkin dia bisa melingdungi semua itu, kalau dirinya sendiri tak bisa ia lindungi.

'aku tak boleh membuat mereka malu' semangat Taemin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah… tak menarik! ayo kita keluar, hyung"

Buk!

"Mau kemana kalian he?"

Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum

"Oh masih bisa berdiri ternyata,"

Buk!

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"Maju! Biar kulihat kemampuan kalian, pendek!"

"Ap…kau yang pendek!"

"Hyung, dia sekarang lebih tinggi darimu,"

"Ah aku tak peduli! hajar!"

Taemin dikepung, seseorang menahan tangannya kebelakang. Dan dua beradik Han siap mengepalkan tangannya, Taemin menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang dua beradik Han. Seseorang menendangnya dari belakang, dia terjatuh dan hampir kembali terinjak, namun dia menahannya dengan kakinya. Kembali berdiri dan mulai memukul lagi.

Sementara Onew cs…

"Dia bisa melawan kenapa dari dulu tidak dia lakukan?" tanya Key heran. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Waw… anakku memang hebat…"

"Eh?" mereka menoleh

"KAU!"

Sementara tempat Taemin…

"Pergi sekarang, atau kupatahkan kaki kalian," ujar Taemin. Kakak beradik Han membantu satu sama lain dan meninggalkan Taemin, diikuti dengan yang lain hingga tertinggalah Taemin sendirian.

Bruk

Taemin terjatuh terduduk. Menatap tangannya tak percaya. dia menang. Dia melawannya. Nafasnya masih tersengal….

"Hah…haha…aku berhasil…" kata taemin. Senyum mulai terpatri dibirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Mulai mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Kau hebat Taeminah, kupikir tadi aku harus turun tangan," ucap seseorang. Taemin menoleh

"Omma!" Taemin memeluk gadis itu erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya.

"He? Kau kenapa Taeminah?" tanyanya heran

"Omma, jongmal gomawo," ujar Taemin. Gadis itu hanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri meminta bantuan pada member yang lain yang baru datang

"Taeminnah, kalau kau tak mengatakan penjelasan apapun omma gak mengerti," ujar gadis itu Ayu. Pacar dari Lee Jinki dan orang yang di anggap Taemin sebagai ommanya.

"Aniyo, omma. Nanti aku ceritakan dirumah, ayo kita pulang!" sambung Taemin. Senyum ceria kembali terlukis diwajahnya. Yang lainpun ikut tersenyum. Ayu berdiri diikuti Taemin menepuk pundaknya untuk menyemangati.

"Sekarang apakah bebanmu berkurang Taeminah?" Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Sekarang aku merasa bebas," dan semuanya tertawa. Mengakhiri hari yang berat ini dengan senyum bahagia.

Ingat..tak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini^^

* * *

><p>The END<p>

* * *

><p>Hahahaha…mian aneh. Ini fic yang di tulis setahun yang lalu. Baru publish. Wah…penjelasannya yang mau di telpon itu pacar masing-masing tapi semuanya pada lagi marahan makanyagak ada yang ngangkat telpon.<p>

Oh ya! Ff ku yang UTU gak bakal aku lanjutin. Sebelum si PLAGIAT ff aku ngaku. Masa Cuma tokoh dan judulnya aja yang gak di ubah! Malu oooy….malah copas banget lagi. Udah ditunggu-tunggu setengah tahun masih gak nyadar-nyadar kesalahannya. Jadi bikin orang geregetan.

Sudah ya… mohon reviewnya^^


End file.
